Going All The Way: Summer Vacation!
by Complete Sylence
Summary: the sequel to Going All The Way! The school year is over and everyone is going on a cruise that the school was offered! new friends, enemies, and summer romance! ChazzOC BastionOC ZaneOC [no flames!]
1. Chapter 1

**Going All The Way: Summer Vacation!**

**A/N: **Remember me? I'm back with the next story for Going All The Way! It seems like Duel Academy has come up with a great idea: their own cruise line! But whose behind the whole idea? You'll see...

And for any new people out there; hello! If you are just reading this story and haven't read the first story, I suggest you read it. If you don't, you won't know who a lot of the upcoming characters are.

On with the story!

**.: Chapter 1 :.**

**In Tasara and Zeta's room...**

It was the last day at duel academy and there were no classes. They were packing their things, but they weren't going home to be with their families. They, like the whole school, was invited on a cruise from an anonymous company.

"I've never been on a cruise! This gonna be so cool!" Zeta said with a smile.

"Eh, I bet it won't be anything special," Tasara said, zipping up her suitcase. "I just can't believe the whole school was invited. Even the teachers."

"Whoa.." Zeta said. "I hope the ship is big enough." Tasara and Zeta grabbed their suitcases and walked out of their room, not to see it again until summer was over.

They walked out of the school and over to the docking area. There in the water was a huge ship (five miles long). It was black and very shiny. In white near the front of the ship it said; K.C.A.J. Cruise lines'.

"This is just on the boarder line of weird," Tasara stated.

"Hey!" Diana said, waving to her friends. They ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"How's it goin' Ms. Duel Academy?" Zeta asked with a smile.

"You don't need to call me that and I'm fine," she said. "I haven't seen you all day, but now we are going to spend the whole summer with each other! I wonder what company gave Duel Academy the chance for a free summer cruise. It's strange..."

"I'll say," said Bastion as he walked up to the girls. Zane, Jaden, Chazz, and Sy were right behind him. "It's strange that this company shows up out of nowhere and gives our schools students a free summer cruise."

"I don't care," Chazz said. "I was gonna go on a cruise this summer anyway."

"Well we are not made of money like you are," Tasara hissed. They started to walk up onto the ship, wondering what K.C.A.J. stood for. Tasara, being curious, wanted to go ask the captain before they all went to go find their rooms. She handed Zeta her suitcase and walked down to the control room. She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Come on it!" said a deep voice. She saw a chair facing the other way, unable to see who was sitting in the chair. "What can I do for you?"

"My friends and I were curious as to what company gave us the cruise and what K.C.A.J. stood for."

"What's your name?"

"Tasara."

"Well, Tasara..." the voice of the man had changed to a voice that was very familiar to her. "Do I have a surprise for you!" The chair turned to reveal Jack! He was in a white trench coat, white shirt under that, white pants, white shoes, and white gloves, but his hat was still black.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, JACK!"

"That's Captain Jack to you," he said. "You know the company that gave Duel Academy a cruise?"

"Yeah."

"It doesn't exist! You see, I had a lot of spare time on my hands and built this whole ship by myself. I knew that the summer would be long and everyone would miss their friends, so here is my solution!"

"You built this ship by yourself?" Tasara said, looking around the control room. For once, she was impressed by someone's handy work.

"Eh, I got a lot o' time on my hands," Jack said. He turned his hat inside out to make it white like the rest of his outfit. "Now head on down to your room!" He grabbed Tasara's shoulders turned her around and pushed her out of the control room. She walked back down to the main deck and everyone looked at her.

"What did the captain say?" Diana asked.

"The captain is...Jack," Tasara said.

"Jack?" Bastion questioned. "Good lord..."

"We're going to die," Chazz stated.

"He built the ship by himself," Tasara said. "And the company doesn't exist."

"I supposed I understand all of this now," Zane said.

"I still don't get it, but that's okay! Let's go to our rooms!" Zeta said. They smiled and followed her to the floor with the first rooms. They looked around their rooms were close to each others. Zane and Zeta were in room 21, Diana and Bastion were room 22, Jaden and Sy were 20, and Tasara and Chazz were room 24 (right across the hall from Zeta and Zane).

"I GET TO SHARE A ROOM WITH SY!" Jaden shouted in glee. He hugged Sy and they ran into their room. "At least there are two beds!" Zane and Zeta opened the door to their room.

"Uh...there must be a mistake..." Zeta said. "We only have a king sized bed."

"You have one bed?" Sy asked. "Heh, heh, heh..."

"We got the same thing," Diana said with a frown.

"We didn't," Tasara said. "We got worse! It's a queen size bed!" They looked over at their TV and Jack appeared on it.

"Hello! I'm glad you guys found your rooms alright," he said.

"DAMMIT JACK! CHANGE THESE ROOMS RIGHT NOW!" Chazz and Tasara shouted.

"Nope! You get what you get and you got that!" Jack said. "See you all at dinner tonight!"

"He will suffer a most painful death," Tasara hissed, making a fist. Diana and Bastion walked into their room and closed the door as did the others.

- - - -

Diana sat on the bed, looking at a paper she found on the bed. Bastion was unpacking his things and putting them in his closet and drawers.

"This place has almost everything," Diana said. "Dinging room, game room, movie theater, restaurants, some sort of a taffy room, and a lot of other things."

"Well, this is Jack's ship and knowing him, he put a lot of things on here," Bastion said. He got onto the bed, sat behind her, and pointed over her shoulder to some print at the bottom of the paper. "It says here that while on the trip, we'll be stopping in a few places for scuba diving, going to beaches, hang gliding, and many other trips like that."

"Jack really thought this out," Diana said. She looked at the second paper and it was a note from Jack. "Look at this. It says; Tonight we are having a welcoming dinner in the Dining room. Dress formally and all must have dates to accompany them. No joke. See you then."

"He's doing a fine job if he can plan all of this out, I guess," Bastion said, getting off of the bed.

"Bastion?" Diana asked. "Would you accompany me to the dinner?"

"Sure, Diana," he said. "I'd love to." Diana smiled and placed the two papers down to start unpacking herself.

- - - -

"This is going to be so much fun!" Zeta said, her things already unpacked. "There will be so much to do this summer!"

"Hopefully," Zane said. "Jack did work hard at this."

"And thank you," Zeta said. "For wanting to take me to the dinner. That means a lot to me."

"It's no problem, Zeta," he said. It was silent in the room for a moment. They were surprised that Chazz and Tasara weren't arguing. It was a nice break.

- - - -

"Fold," Chazz said, placing his cards down on the discard pile.

"Heh, I was bluffing the whole time," Tasara said with a grin. She pulled the pile to her side and handed out the next two cards to each person.

"I bet a twenty-five piece!"

"I know that you like to play this game, but..GET OUT OF OUR ROOM JADEN!" Chazz shouted.

"AWWWWWWWWWWE! But I don't wanna! Sy doesn't know how to play!" Jaden complained.

"Then go teach him how to play!" Tasara shouted.

"I don't have any cards!" Jaden shouted. "I know how to get some though!"

**Two seconds later...**

"Give us back the cards, Jaden!" Chazz and Tasara shouted. Jaden closed the door to his and Sy's room on Tasara and Chazz. "Jaden, open this door right now!"

"NOPE!" Jaden said.

"I want my cards back before tomorrow morning or else!" Tasara shouted. "Ugh...I hate him so much."

"Join the club. We've got jackets," Chazz stated. The two walking back into their room.

**A/N; just like before, this is an introduction to the story! Whoo! Ah, it feels nice to have started the sequel for this story :) In the next chapter;**

**It's time for the welcoming dinner! Let's see how Jaden and Sy mess this up for everyone! **

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Going All The Way: Summer Vacation!**

**A/N: **hello! A new update! Whoo! I have nothing more to say right now, but at the end of this chapter is some bonus material that I think you all should know about.

On with the story!

**.: Chapter 2 :.**

The large dining room was full of people with their dates. Jack and his date Kyree were sitting at their own table in the front of the room. They looked around and saw that many people were going up to their friends, saying hi, giving each other hugs, and then finding their seats. Once everyone sat down, Jack stood up, and got the rooms attention.

"Attention!" he said. Everyone was to chatty to hear him. He sighed. "I SAID ATTENTION PEOPLE!" They all looked at Jack. "Thank you. Anyway, welcome to K.C.A.J. cruises and I am your captain, Captain Jack."

"Aren't you that madman that blew up the nachos in the Obelisk cafeteria?" Theo asked from his table.

"Yes, and I don't like the term 'madman'," Jack said. "I prefer mad scientist, if you don't mind. Anyway, welcome and I know all of you will enjoy the cruise and the stops that we make on the way. I also know that your rooms are to your likings. Enjoy your dinner!"

"Like hell are rooms are to _our _likings," Tasara hissed. "Oh, how I HATE him." They looked at the menu as the tables chef came up behind Diana. Jack couldn't get people to work on his ship, so he made hundreds of robots to work for him. They were well crafted and looked humanlike (if you have seen 'I, Robot' it's kinda like that).

"What will you be having?" he asked.

"I guess, I'll have-AH!" Diana said, holding her menu close to her chest. When she turned to look at the chef, she saw he was a robot. "Oh my god, that scared me."

"Diana, are you okay?" Bastion asked, his hand on her shoulder. She stopped looking at robot and looked at Bastion.

"Yeah, that just kinda scared me," Diana said. "I didn't expect the chefs to be robots." Once Diana's nerves settled down they all ordered their meals and he started to make them at the table (like Tokyo Diner and Mikado).

At Jack's table, Jack was thinking about how to making the welcoming dinner and little more lively. Kyree was all for it as well. He could only think of two people who could cause just as much trouble as he can: Jaden and Sy. He snapped his fingers and one of his robots walked over to him.

"Go get me Jaden and Sy from table six," he said. The robot nodded and walked over to table six. Jaden was sitting next to his date, Fallon, and Sy was sitting with Sasha.

"You took Tasara's playing cards?" Fallon asked. "You know she is going to kill you if you don't return them to her."

"What can she possibly do to me?" Jaden asked with a smile. He thought for a moment and his smile turned into a frown. "You're right, I should give them back. Right after dinner."

"Yeah," Fallon stated.

"At least I know how to play poker now!" Sy said.

"Then maybe you and I can play a game or two tomorrow or something," Sasha said with a smile.

"That'll be fun," Sy said, also smiling. Sy and Jaden then felt someone grab the back of the shirts and pull them out of their seats.

"Here we go!" Jaden shouted with a grin.

"What's going on!" Sy shouted. The robot walked them over to Jack's table and set them down next to Jack.

"Hello, my friends!" Jack said, turning to face them. "You know what?"

"What?" they asked.

"I think this dinner is to stuffy and not much fun," Jack said. "So, do you two have any ideas on how to make it better?" Jaden then thought back to Christmas at duel academy where he helped Theo pull off one of the best food fights ever.

**Flashback**

_Theo looked at Chazz and then at Tasara and was tired of this dinner actually being 'normal'. He looked over at Jaden._

"_Jaden?"_

"_Yeah?" Jaden asked with his mouth full of chicken._

"_Can you do me a favor?"_

"_Sure! What is it?"_

"_I need you to throw that piece of pistachio pie and throw it at Chazz, but make it look like Tasara threw it."_

"_Alright!" Jaden grabbed the piece of pie and flung it at Chazz, hitting him square in the face. **SPLAT!**_

"_WHO THREW THAT!"_

_Awkward silence._

"_TASARA! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT? ONLY YOU WOULD THROW THIS DISGUST FOOD IN MY FACE!"_

"_I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR MALFUNCTION IS, BUT I DIDN'T THROW IT! AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL PISTACHIO PIE DISGUSTING! THE ONLY THING DISGUSTING AROUND HERE IS YOUR FACE!"_

"_WELL YOU COULD USE SOME IMPROVEMENTS YOURSELF! AND THIS IS JUST THE THING TO DO IT!" Chazz picked up a piece of banana cream pie and hit Tasara square in the face. Everyone sat in tense silence and the pie on her face fell onto the table._

"_THAT'S IT, EVERYONE! FIRE AT WILL! FOOD FIGHT!" No one hesitated. Food was flying everywhere and hitting everyone. Diana was hit in the face with mashed potatoes and when Bastian went to help her he was hit on the side of his face with coleslaw. Zeta was hit in the back with a piece of chocolate cake. Zane was just sitting in his chair, not getting hit with anything._

**End Flashback**

"Good times, good times," Jaden said. "Hmm...flashbacks are weird..."

"...Nice to know. A food fight, huh?" Jack asked. "That is a classic and I know how to make it better!" He pulled out a small, silver box with a red button on it. "This will be an excellent food fight starter!"

"What is it?" Sy asked.

"You see, I love explosives and use them whenever and wherever I can, so each of the chef robots have small compartments in their hands that drop small bombs," Jack explained. "This is how you fire them all by pressing the big, red, shiny button. You wanna press it, Jaden?"

"You know I do!" Jaden pressed the button just as everyone started to eat. They heard a series of small explosions and they all looked around to see people covered it rice, vegetables, and whatever else they ordered. Jack, Jaden, and Sy started to laugh their heads off. Everyone just looked at them. Tasara stood from her seat, grabbed Jaden's plate, walked up to him, and hit him in the face with it.

"There," she said simply. Jaden grabbed Kyree's plate and threw it at Tasara, but she bent back to dodge it and the plate hit BP in the back of the head.

"Ow," he said, getting up.

"Sorry!" Jaden shouted. "Let me try that again." So, he tried again, but hit BP again. "Sorry! One more time!"

"NO!" BP shouted. He threw his plate at Jaden and hit Sy in the face. "Oops..."

"I'm tired of this going back and forth," Chazz said.

"Me too," Zeta said. Zeta stood from her seat. Zeta grabbed Tasara's plate and threw it, hitting her friend in the back of the head.

"Who-?" Tasara asked, turning to face the others.

"He did it!" Zeta shouted, pointing to Chazz.

"WHAT?" he asked.

"You bastard!" Tasara shouted. Like always, she and Chazz started to fight which set off everyone else in the room. Everyone was getting hit with food, even the robots, but Jack remained to not be hit with food. He sat back in his chair and smiled.

"Dinner and a show?" he said. "Me like..." He closed his eyes for a moment and then saw everyone looking at him, plates in hand. "What are you guys doing?"

"Since you started all this shit," Tasara stated. "We'll end it with you." They all fired at Jack who fell out of his chair. He sat up and dusted himself off.

"Good shot, everyone!" he shouted. "It'll take me a long time to get all of this rice out of my hair! That was fun! We'll have to do it again soon! You hear me? SOON! Bwahahahahahaha! Dinner is now OVER! YOU HEARD ME; OVERRRRRRRR!"

"_Nothing phases this jackass!" _Tasara thought as they all left the diningroom.

Everyone went back to their rooms, cleaned themselves up, and went to bed. They hopped that the next nights dinner would be a normal dinner. They were going to wake up early and get ready because they were going to make their first stop for hang gliding!

**A/N: that is that. I had brain block on this chapter and did the best I could with this. Sorry. In the next chapter:**

**They are going hang gliding and after a small accident, Zeta ends up taking Zane all the way back up to their room (it was Jaden's fault). What happens? One word; fluff. **

**Anyway, on with the extra stuff that I forgot to put at the end of "Going All The Way!".**

_Did You Know?_: Did you know that Diana and Tasara were not part of the very first draft I made for 'Going All The Way!'? It's true! Diana was actually the OC from another story of mine that I never put on fanfiction called; _Ballroom Dancing_. And Tasara was from two other stories; _Ever The Same _and _Lost Little Rich Boy_. I am working on _Ballroom Dancing _and _Lost Little Rich Boy _right now and I might put them on fanfiction! What do you think?

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Going All The Way: Summer Vacation!**

**A/N:** ah, a new chappie for the story! Woo! Ooh, Zeta and Zane fluff! Yay! I think it has been a while since they have had their own moments, but that is going to change right here, right now!

**About the others stories: **yes, I am possibly going to put up "Ballroom Dancing" and "Little Lost Rich Boy". Like all of my stories, the intro will be short, but the second chapter will follow it short after! But I am thinking of making the first chapters longer...hmmm...

**Hawk -EVB: **uh...did I do something wrong? Is that you violently shook me? Looks, you and another reviewer said that they wanted their character to like Sy, so I am trying to be fair here! Anyway, thanks for the review and your turn for revenge on Jackie is coming soon!

**nightmare car: **do you think about what you can add to Jack in your spare time? He is probably one of the most thought out characters I have even had the pleasure of adding in my story :)

**ZeratheNightDancer: **hello! Okay, I might, MIGHT, put the stories up. I am still determining that after giving each of the stories a bit of thought. So...yeah...I think "Lost Little Rich Boy" will come up...hmm...still thinking...thanks for the review!

**Ryuu Chiyo: **I think Alexis and Chum will show up later, but like I said; they are not major characters in the story. Also, I had to make room for all of the OC's that are here, so they had to be taken out. It's not that I don't like them, it's just that I needed more room!

On with the story!

**.: Chapter 3 :.**

It was the next morning and everyone woke up to the ship already being at the first stop. It was a small island with a vacant beach and vast forest. After breakfast, everyone was off the ship and onto the island. Many of the people want straight for the beach, but Jaden (excluding Bastion and Diana who went to the beach) and his group of friend, along with a few other people, went hang gliding.

"Here...I...GO!" Jaden said, gliding through the air. "This is so cool!"

"I bet it is!" Zeta said. She had to wait until Jaden was done with his turn. She pulled out her camera and took a picture of Jaden. "That's a keeper!" Zane smile. He had to wait until Sy was done and then he and Zeta would go gliding. Tasara and Chazz were sitting on the edge of the cliff, holding rocks in the hands. They threw them out into the ocean, making sure not to hit anyone. Chazz wanted to throw a rock at Jaden, but Zeta told him not to.

"Isn't this fun, Zane?"

"It is, Zeta. A cruise, stopping for different events, Jack really did well, I must say."

"He did," Zeta smiled. "This will be the best summer ever!"

"Let's just hope Jaden doesn't ruin it," Chazz hissed.

"My hopes exactly," Tasara stated.

Bastion and Diana waved to Jaden as he glided over them. Bastion was sitting in the sand and Diana was sitting on her beach towel. She was also accompanied by Sakura, Sophia, Sofia, Sasha, and May. Bastion had a few people sitting with him as well; Acegik, Theo, and Jack.

"Looks like they're having fun," Sakura said.

"Yup," Sophia said. "I don't know if I would actually want to go hang gliding."

"Me either," Sasha said. "It looks dangerous." The others nodded.

"Hey, let's go in the water," Sofia said, getting up. "I'm starting to get really hot."

"Okay," Diana said, sitting up. She and the other girls ran into the water, passed the breakers.

"Why don't you go in with 'er?" asked Acegik. "You like her don't you?"

"Well...I like her...as a friend, of course," Bastion said, his voice a little shaky. "After all, she is with her other friends, so..."

"Het your ass in the water and hang out with her," Acegik said.

"Yeah, if you don't tell her soon that you like her, someone else will come along," Theo said. "Look at all of the guys here on the beach. One of them may become interested in her, Bastion."

"NOPE!" Jack said. "I happen to know that she has strong, STRONG, feelings for Bastion. I can sense it."

"Have you gone insane? Sense it?" Theo asked.

"Crazy like a fox, my friend. Like a fox."

"I just had to ask."

"Do what you want," Acegik said. "I may not be the love doctor, but you need to make a move and soon." Bastion sighed and thought for a moment.

"Can we change the subject?" Theo asked. Bastion kept quiet for a moment longer and then they started to talk again about a different subject.

- - - -

"Hey, guys!" Fallon said, walking over to Zeta who was taking pictures.

"Hi!" Zeta said. She gave Fallon a hug and she smiled at her friend. "I thought you were gonna hang out at the beach today."

"I changed my mind and wanted to give hang gliding a try," she said.

"We have to share the hang gliders," Zeta said. "You can give it a try when I'm done."

"Okay!" Fallon said. "Where's Jaden?"

"He's still hang gliding," Zeta said. "He'll be back in about four minutes. We agreed that each person would have a fifteen minute turn. Why do you ask?"

"No reason..." Fallon said. Zeta raised a brow and then smiled.

"Oooohhhh," Zeta said.

"What?"

"Nothing," Zeta said with a smile. She turned and started to take pictures of the ship. Fallon waved to Jaden as he came in from behind.

"Whooo!" Jaden said. "This is awesome! Hmm...how do I stop?" He looked in front of him and saw that Zeta was about twenty feet away from him. Zane turned away from looking at the ocean and saw Jaden coming towards Zeta.

"Zeta, look out!" Zane shouted. She looked over at him and then he pushed her out of Jaden's path. She landed on the ground and then looked up in time to see Jaden ram into Zane, sending them both to the ground. Zeta quickly got up and ran over to her friends.

"Are you okay? Zane!" she said. She pushed Jaden and the glider away and looked down at Zane. He sat up and reached for his back. She looked at the ground where he landed and he scraped his back against a bunch of rocks. "Oh my...Jaden! Why didn't you stop?" Fallon helped Jaden up and he rubbed his head.

"I didn't know how," he said. "Oh, and thanks for the help Zane! Your body broke my fall!"

"Your welcome," Zane said sarcastically. Zeta helped him up and they started to walk away, Zeta helping him along the way.

"Where're you going?" Fallon asked.

"I'm gonna take Zane back to our room and fix him up," Zeta said. "Oh, make sure Sy knows how to stop."

"And if he doesn't?" Jaden asked.

"Um...try and help him stop," Zeta said, not certain of what to say. Fallon and Jaden looked at each other and then looked around for Sy, to make sure he didn't crash into a tree. Zeta, meanwhile, got Zane back into their room and laid on his stomach on the bed after taking his shirt off. Zeta got a damp cloth and the first aid kit just in case. "Jaden needs to send out warnings before crashing into a person."

"I'll say," Zane stated, as Zeta sat next to him. She placed the cloth on his back to wipe the specks of blood off. She placed the cloth down and looked down at Zane's back and saw a few scrapes that were no more than an inch long, but weren't very deep.

"At least you weren't hurt to badly," she said. "It could have been worse, right? He could have knocked you off of the cliff."

"That would have been really bad," Zane said.

"Yup," Zeta said. She placed a bandage over each of the scrapes and there were about six of them. Zane sat up once she was done and he put his shirt back on. He was about to get up when he felt Zeta's arms wrap around him in a hug. "Thanks for getting me out of the way before Jaden ran into me, Zane. You're a great friend." Zane's cheeks turned a bright pink.

"Anytime, Zeta," he said. The pink in his cheeks subsided once Zeta let go of him and she got off of the bed. She was going to walk out of the room when Zane grabbed her hand.

"What is it, Zane?" she asked.

"Um...for a while I have been wanting to ask you something."

"O-Okay. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would like to b-"

"I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY ZANE! I AM TO BLAME FOR YOUR ACCIDENT AND I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE WATCHED WHERE I WAS GOING! AND ZETA! POOR, POOR, ZETA! I SHOULD HAVE WARNED YOU I WAS COMING IN, BUT NO! I DID NOT AND I WOULD HAVE HIT YOU AND YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN INJURED AND THEN TASARA WOULD HAVE KILLED ME! DIANA WOULD BE UPSET AND I WOULD BE BEATEN INTO A BLOODY PULP! ZANE, I AM REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, SORRY! THIS IS WORSE THAN THE DAY WE ALL FELL ASLEEP IN THE GIRLS DORMS! BUT THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE! SPELL IT WITH ME! U-N-F-O-R-G-I-V-A-B-L-E! I AM SUCH A BAD BOY! AND SY! SY RAMMED INTO DIANA! OH MY GOD! HE HIT DIANA!" Jaden shouted.

"Sy rammed into Diana!" Zane and Zeta shouted in unison.

"Heh, heh, heh, no!" Jaden said. "I just thought it would add drama to the moment."

"Not funny, Jaden!" Zeta said. "That scared me!"

"Jaden, get back here! NOW!" Tasara shouted.

"And now, I go to face my death," Jaden said, looking at the ground. Tasara and Chazz walked into the room and looked over at Zane.

"You okay?" Tasara asked.

"Yeah..." Zane said.

"Good," Chazz said. Tasara and Chazz grabbed Jaden's arms and pulled him out of the room.

"NO!" Jaden shouted, kicking his legs.

"What did you want to ask me, Zane?" Zeta asked him. He let go of her hand.

"I'll tell you later," he said, with a small smile.

"Oh, okay," she said. She followed her friends out of the room and Zane followed her. He closed the door behind him.

"_I guess it can wait...a little longer."_

**A/N: and it is done! Woo! In the next chapter...**

**Pranks, pranks, and more pranks! Jackie pulls a prank on Tasara and then May pulls a prank on her! What does Jaden have out his sleeve to get Diana and Bastion closer together? He also has something planned for Zeta and Zane? Oh boy...**

**Want your OC to pull a prank on someone else? In your review just put in these two things; 1) your oc's name, and, 2) what is your prank?**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Going All The Way: Summer Vacation!**

**A/N:** hello! Ooh! I am working on "Lost Little Rich Boy" right now! The very first version I wrote was accidentally deleted when are computer got the really bad virus :( So, I have to write it all over again. Anyway, here is a new chapter and I see that a few more people want to be in. Yayness! New friends! Okay, here we go on the chapter!

**flamescythe: **they will fight a little more as the story gets longer, but for right now there are a few arguments here and there. Right now, my main priority, is to get the Zeta and Zane fluff up and rolling. Thanks for the review!

**.: Chapter 4 :.**

**.: Part 1 :.**

It was the next morning and that day it was going to be a rest and hang out on the ship day. Jaden and Sy had retreated to the game room with bags of coins. Tasara, meanwhile, had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed (Chazz is getting them breakfast). When she was fully dressed she heard a know at the door and opened it.

"Hello? What the hell!" she shouted. She was hit in the face with nacho cheese and she fell over onto her back. She sat up and wiped it off of her eyes.

"I couldn't find those other girls, but getting back at you is even better."

"Jackie?" Tasara asked. She looked up and saw Jackie looking down at her. "Now this was unnecessary, you bitch."

"Don't get testy with me," Jackie said. "But-"

"What the hell is going on here?" Chazz asked. He saw Jackie and then looked into his room to see Tasara on the floor with nacho cheese on her face, hair, and shirt. Chazz placed the tray on the ground and turned to look at Jackie.

"Heh...uh...April fools?"

"It's way passed April fools," he said.

"Should I run?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," Chazz stated. Jackie ran away, but Chazz didn't chase after her. Tasara stood up and sighed. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll take another shower, I guess," she said. She walked over to her closet, got out clean clothes, and walked back into the restroom. He placed the tray on the bed and got his plate. He sat on the floor against the bed post and started to watch TV.

**. . . .in the game room. . . .**

"Okay, one more hit and I will make it to the castle of darkness and then, while there, I will save princess Emerald, get the diamond, and get out of there before the destruction devise from the future is destroyed by Cliff, my evil half brother!" Jaden said, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Nope, you then have to face Lord Igoram!" Sy said. "Right after you get the diamond and princess Emerald, you have to fight him to get out, but you have to beat him in five minutes before the devise blows!"

"After that?"

"Follow Cliff through the jail cells!"

"Got it!" Jaden shouted. Behind him came May and Carson (she is a friend of May's).

"Ugh, can't you do anything else besides playing video games that melt your brains?" Carson asked.

"NEVER!" Jaden shouted, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Hey, May!" She turned and saw Theo coming over to her.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked him.

"Jackie just pulled a prank on Tasara," he said. "I know that you hate her a lot so I thought you should know that incase you had something of revenge for her."

"I have been waiting for this moment!" May shouted.

"You've been waiting for Tasara to be hit in the face with nacho cheese after she opened the door to her room?"

"No, I have been waiting for Jackie to finally show herself!" May shouted. "Did you hear what room she is in?"

"On the next floor, room 56," he said. "She is with Hakaru."

"This couldn't be anymore perfect!" May said.

"They are both in their room right now."

"Correction! It can!" May said. "I have an idea and it will be carried out! Come on Carson!" she grabbed her friends hand and the two girls ran out of the game room and onto the next floor to pull their prank.

"Hmmm," Jaden said as the screen flashed 'Winner! New High Score!'. He thought for a moment and smiled. "You know, today is a great day to pull a prank on Diana and Bastion."

"I wouldn't do that Jaden," Sy said. "You know Tasara would kill you if you did anything to Diana. You know how she is."

"It won't be anything rough," Jaden said with a smile. "Come my friend! For you are to help me with this! It'll be hard setting the ropes everywhere."

"Rope?" Sy asked, unsure of what his friend was planning.

**. . . .in the art room. . . .**

Diana was painting a picture of a garden when the door burst open and Serenity popped into the room.

"Oh my!" Diana said.

"Diana, can you help me?" she asked. "I asked Tasara, Chazz, Zeta, I couldn't find Zane, and I am NOT going to ask Jaden or Sy!"

"Well, what do you need help with?" Diana asked.

"I want to pull a prank on Jack!" she said. "Payback for that whole dinner explosion thing!"

"I see, but what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well, Tasara was able to put this back together, but she didn't know how to get it working again." She handed Diana a silver ball that was about the size of a golf ball, but a little smaller.

"This is one of Jack's bombs."

"I know. Can you get it working again?"

"I suppose I could. I will take me a while though. I'll probably have it done before dinner."

"Perfect," Serenity said. "Thank you!" Serenity walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Uh...you're welcome...?" Diana placed the paints down and took her apron off. "I guess I should get working on this then. It shouldn't be too hard." She left the art room and walked down the hall and saw Bastion about to walk into their room.

"Hey, Diana," he said.

"Hi."

"What is that?"

"Serenity's prank on Jack," Diana said. "She wants me to get this small bomb working."

"Oh," he said with a smile. He opened the door and they both walked in.

"Ah!" they both shouted.

"AH HA!" Jaden shouted, popping into the room. "I have gotten them closer together!"

"When you said 'I'll get them closer together', I thought you meant emotionally, but this is a little over the top."

"You think?" Diana asked. She and Bastion were tied together . It looked like they were hugging, but their hands were strapped to their sides, but a rope wrapped around the both of them. "Jaden, please untie us."

"I'll have to think about this..." Jaden said.

"Jaden!" Bastion shouted.

"Okay, okay, okay," Jaden said. "Sy, get them down."

"What?" Sy asked.

"I can trust you to get them down and get all of the rope out of here," Jaden said with a grin. "Ciao!" He closed the door and headed back for the game room. Sy looked over at Bastion and Diana who just stared at him.

"Heh...I'll get you down," he said.

**. . . .on the next floor. . . .**

"Almost done..." May said, putting glue in Jackie and Hakaru's door's keyhole.

"Are you sure this will work?" Carson asked.

"Of course it will," May said with a smile. "Done!"

"What are you two doing?" They turned and saw Zeta and Zane standing behind them. Zeta and Zane were heading for the pool when they saw May and Carson.

"Well?" Zane asked.

"Uh...hmmm..." May and Carson said, getting up. May held the glue behind her back, to hide it from the two. "We were doing absolutely nothing!"

"Then why is glue dripping out of your hand?" Zeta asked.

"Huh?" May asked. She looked behind her and saw that she was holding the glue bottle upside down. "Oh...ummm..."

"Come on, you can tell us," Zane said.

"AllIwantedtodowaspullalittleprankonJackieandHakaru!Iwasjustgoingtoputalittleglueinthekeyholessotheycouldn'tgetin!" Zeta and Zane stared at her for a moment, actually understanding what she had said.

"Smooth..." Carson said.

"Like silk, my friend. Smooth like silk," May said with a smile.

"I'm all for getting back at people, but this seems a little mean," Zeta said, with a sigh. "Locking them in their rooms just seems a little too mean."

"Oh, come on, Zeta!" May said. "It's fun."

"I don't know..." Zeta said. Zane kept quiet because he was on both sides for the matter. 1) he thought it was a little rude, but 2) Jackie and Hakaru both needed to learn not to mess with other people's friends.

"Come on, Zeta," Zane said. He grabbed her hand and they started to walk away from May and Carson.

"But, Zane, they-"

"Let it be," Zane said. "After all, the glue is dry by now so no matter what we do, we can't get them out of the room know."

"Okay," Zeta said. May and Carson took a deep breath and then gave each other a high five. They walked away from the door.

**A/N: that is the first part of the two parts for the pranks! In the next chapter there are more pranks! Woo! It seems like Jack is going to get a taste of his own medicine :)**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Going All The Way: Summer Vacation!**

**A/N:** hi! Phew, I am now posting another chapter! Ah, so many pranks, and I could only fit a few in this chapter, so this, like many chapters in the first story, will be in parts. Depending on how many people would like to do pranks there might be three out four parts, and this is the second. Woo!

**Ryuu Chiyo: **take your time on thinking of a prank :) I can put your prank in the next chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Drackial: **hmm...evil, funny, cleaver, I love it! That is a perfect prank! Yes, the prank on Jack should be very funny as well. Thanks for the review!

**nightmare car: **exploding pie and muffin bombs? (starts laughing) that's pretty funny! I love your ideas! Witty, very witty. Thanks for the review and thanks for the ideas! Your great!

**.: Chapter 5 :.**

**.: Part 2 :.**

"Here ya go, Sagome," Serenity said, handing her friend the small bomb that Diana finally got working. Sagome had long blue hair and light blue eyes. Serenity handed her friend the small bomb and she looked at it.

"Thanks, Serenity," she said. "I don't know Diana very well and I would look like an idiot trying to ask her to fix it."

"It's not problem," Serenity said. "So, your gonna put that in Jack's food?"

"Yup. Did you also tell her to-"

"Already taken care of," Serenity said. "Oh, and that reminds me...I must work on my plan for Chazz and Tasara...muwahahahahahahahahaha..."

"Um...okay...I'm gonna leave now," Sagome said, inching away from the girl with the evil grin.

Jack had stopped the ship and a lot of people got off to go to the beach. Even though it was supposed to be a rest on the ship kind of day, he was getting restless and was the first to run off of the ship once they came up to the beach.

**. . . .at the beach. . . .**

"Please, Tasara? I don't wanna go alone!" Fallon said, holding onto Tasara's hand. With her other hand, Tasara was reading a book. She was sitting on a beach chair and had changed into her black bikini, but wore jean shorts over her bottoms.

"No," Tasara said simply.

"I don't wanna be alone looking for seashells!" Fallon said.

"No."

"Please!" Fallon begged. She knew that if Tasara didn't come with her to look for shells her prank would never work. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"Why not ask Diana or Zeta? They like to do that kind of stuff."

"Zeta is with Zane at the pool and Diana is back in the art room! To long of a walk in other words! Please, Tasara! I'll do anything!"

"Let go of my hand because you are cutting off my circulation," Tasara stated. Fallon was quick to reply. Tasara placed the bookmark in her book and stood from her chair. She grabbed Fallon's arm and dragged her down to the water, throwing her into the water.

"What was that for!" Fallon shouted once she came back up for air.

"Start looking for shells, you dope!" Tasara shouted back. Tasara, keeping her word, started to look as well. Fallon came out of the water and walked over to Tasara.

"I'm gonna swim a little further down, okay? There's no good ones down here," Fallon said. Before Tasara could respond, Fallon jumped back into the water. Fallon knew very well that Tasara would, in a short while, get tired of looking and head back for where she was sitting. Where she was sitting is passed two palm trees that are about ten feet away from each other. Fallon had already tied a string to one tree and then tied the other end of it to the other tree. When Tasara had her back turned, Fallon dashed out of the water, grabbed her towel, and then went to go get Chazz, for now her plan was in motion.

Chazz, meanwhile, was in his and Tasara's room, getting dressed. Luckily, he had already had his pants (black jeans) and shoes on when Fallon burst into the room.

"CCCCCCCHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Fallon shouted.

"AH!" Chazz shouted. "What the hell, Fallon!" He put his shirt (short sleeve, grey) on and glared at Fallon.

"Emergency! And this has to do with you!" Fallon said, adding some drama to her voice. "You may be tossed aside!"

"What are you talking about?" Chazz asked, now just annoyed.

"Two guys from Ra yellow are hitting on Tasara down at the beach," Fallon said, still acting dramatic. Chazz was now really annoyed. "I don't know the guys, but they are-!" She couldn't finish because Chazz ran right passed her, out of the room, and headed for the deck to get to the beach. "Heh, heh, heh, got ya." She pulled out her camera and ran after Chazz.

Tasara looked around and didn't see Fallon anywhere. She sighed.

"The idiot swam down the beach to far and now I can't find her. Great..." Tasara said. She decided to go back to her chair and read some more. She was going to walk through the pass between the two palm trees when she saw Chazz running over to her. "What the hell?"

"Tasara, don't-!" he tripped over the string that Fallon tied to the trees and landed on top of Tasara. Fallon pulled out her camera and took a picture of her two short tempered friends, kissing.

"I got my shot and now it's time to run," Fallon said with a smile a she ran for dear life. Chazz got off of Tasara and helped her up. They didn't face each other for a moment.

"Uh...be more careful," Tasara said.

"Right," Chazz said. Tasara grabbed her towel and her book to go back to the ship. She had already had enough of the beach for one day. They got back onto the ship, and once Tasara turned to corner;

"REVENGE!" shouted a student named Tetsu. "Revenge of the smelt fisherman!" He slapped Chazz across the face was a ...fish...? Chazz rubbed his cheek as the boy ran away from him.

"What the hell was that for you asshole!" Chazz shouted. He heard laughing and looked around the corner to see Tasara laughing.

"That was pretty funny!" Tasara said. "You getting hit with a fish? That's priceless."

"You bitch!" Chazz shouted.

"Who are you calling a bitch, jackass?" Tasara asked, her laughing now coming to a stop. They started to go back and forth with insults. Ah, just like old times...

**A/N; I know this wasn't long, but with the pranks I am trying to map them out through the entire day, so ...yeah. Anyway, in the next chapter:**

**Sagome gets revenge on Jack, Kyree and Jack pull a prank on Tasara and Chazz, Serenity also wants to get a picture of Chazz and Tasara fluff, Brink wants Zeta and Zane to get closer, and Kuro wants to pull something on Jackie once she is able to get out of her room XD**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Going All The Way: Summer Vacation!**

**A/N:** hello, once again! Thank you for all of your reviews everyone! When I looked at my reviews and saw that I had 86 of them I was bouncing off of the walls! I was so happy that my story is liked by so many people! Thank you once again!

**Familiar- Possessed- Eria: **Hello! I am glad that you like my story! You read it in the public library and now people think you are weird? Ha, that's kinda funny. You would like your OC to be in the story? That is okay with me, but can you wait a few more chapters? I have a few things planned out right now. Please understand that. Oh, and I will read your story the first chance I get. Thanks for the review!

**Hoovergal: **I am glad that you are enjoying my story. I try my best to give everyone an equal chance to be in the story and be part of the fun. Thank you for your review and I hope that I am able to stay on your good side.

**.: Chapter 6 :.**

**.: Part 3 :.**

"LLLLLLLLLUUUUUUNNNNNNNCCCCCCCHHHHHHH TIME!" Jaden shouted as he and Sy ran down the hallway. Tasara and the others followed their weird friends as they all walked into the large diningroom area. They all took a seat at a table and looked at the menu for that day (yes, Jack has menus for breakfast, lunch, and dinner). Jack was sitting at his table, waiting for his meal. He decided to sit next to Kyree and Sagome. Sagome smiled as Jack's lunch was placed on the table. He turned to talk to the robot when Sagome placed the small bomb in his meal. Now they had to wait a moment or so for the explosion.

Serenity, on the other hand, was waiting for Tasara to come back from her room. Tasara had forgotten to lock the door on her way out and went back to lock it. She had her camera in hand, waiting for the right moment.

Tasara was walking down the hallway, passed Jackie and Hakaru's room when she heard the two pounding on the door.

"Let us out!" Jackie shouted.

"Jackie?" Tasara asked, looking at the door. "Hakaru? Are you two in there?"

"Tasara? Tasara, is that you?" Hakaru asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank god," Jackie said. "I never thought that I would say this, but can you please help us! Someone locked the door or something and we can't get out! Please help us, Tasara."

"I don't know..." Tasara said, scratching the back on her head.

"Tasara, please!" Hakaru said. "I beg of you! Have a heart!"

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt..." Tasara said. She grabbed the knob of the door and pulled it. After a moment the door flew open. Tasara looked at the ground there were pieces of dry glue on the floor.

"Thank you, Tasara!" Jackie said, giving Tasara a hug. Tasara pushed her off and started to walk away.

"By the way, it looks like someone glued your door shut," Tasara said, not looking back at them. "You were victim to nothing more than a prank."

"When I find who did this I will rip them apart!" Jackie shouted in fury.

"If you couldn't beat Tasara you can't beat the one who pulled the prank on us," Hakaru said. Jackie looked at Hakaru with a death glare and chased him down the hallway.

**. . . .back in the diningroom. . . .**

"Time to dig in!" Jack said with a smile. Sagome grinned.

"_Three...two...one..." _Sagome thought as the bomb went off. Jack was hit in the face with his meal and he sat back in his chair as Sagome laughed her head off.

"You did this...didn't you?" Jack asked.

"You bet I did!" Sagome laughed out. "That was golden!" Jack stood from his seat and walked over to Sagome's side. He looked down at her and smiled.

"HOW DID YOU DO IT? I NEVER SAW IT COMIN'! HOW DID YOU FIX THE BOMB? WHO FIXED IT FOR YOU! THEY ARE ALSO QUIT SMART THEMSELVES IF THEY CAN PIECE IT TOGETHER AGAIN! THAT WAS A VERY WELL THOUGHT OUT PRANK! PRANK THE CAPTAIN AFTER THE WHOLE BOMB THING THE OTHER DAY! BRILLIANCE!" Jack said, shaking Sagome's hand violently. He let go and started to laugh. Everyone in the room looked at them like they were insane.

"You're not mad?" Sagome asked.

"Nope! I was waiting for someone to get me back! I thought no one, NO ONE, could get me back for all the things I have done, but NOPE! I was wrong! Woo! That was fun! Now, I need to go wash up and get a new meal!" Jack said, waling away. Sagome smashed her head on the table.

"You should have seen that coming, ya know," Kyree said.

"I know, I know..." Sagome stated.

"That was...interesting..." Diana said.

"What was?" Tasara asked as she walked over to the table. Serenity smiled. She placed her foot in Tasara's path and like she planned, Tasara tripped. She pulled out her camera and took a picture of Tasara and Chazz. Since he caught her, he was holding her close, his arms around her waist. Her hands were on his chest. She smiled.

"Got it!" Serenity said. "And now, like so many others before me, I shall run and try to escape a horrible death." She ran out of the room, followed by the furious Chazz and Tasara.

"I can tell that those two are having a back day," Zeta said.

"What's so bad about it?" Zane asked.

"Tasara told me that Chazz tripped and landed on her at the beach, Chazz was hit with a fish across the face, and now this."

"Wait, wait, wait, Chazz was hit with a fish?" Bastion asked.

"Yup," Zeta said. "Weird isn't it?"

"Diana and I were tied together because of those two," Bastion said, pointing to Sy and Jaden who were shoveling food into their mouths.

"Yup. Today has just gone down hill..." Zane said. The others nodded.

Kuro, who was sitting at the table across from Jackie and Hakaru, looked at them and grinned evilly.

"What are you grinning at?" Fallon asked.

"My prey are now away from their room and I can carry out my plan," Kuro said, as she stood from the table.

"What are you gonna do?" Fallon asked.

"You'll see," Kuro said. She grabbed Fallon's hand and pulled her away from the table. After a few moments they came to Jackie and Hakaru's door. Since Tasara pulled the door open and it was no longer locked, they could get in. Fallon looked at Kuro's other hand that had a small bottle in it.

"What's that for?" Fallon asked.

"Well, I am going to put this bleach in her shampoo," Kuro smiled. Fallon watched the girl pour the bleach into her shampoo bottle and then they both ran out of the room before everyone left the diningroom.

In was after lunch when Tasara and Chazz were in their room. Kyree and Jack grinned.

"Are you sure this will work?" Kyree asked.

"Yup!" Jack said, holding up the rooms access card. "Since I shut down the system to their door they can't get out. Of course, they have their own key to getting in and out, but since the system is off, the card no longer works, well, at least until the system comes back on. We'll let them out eventually, right?"

"Yeah," Kyree said. "It would just be mean to leave them in their room for over an hour and a half."

"You're leaving them in there that long?"

"Yes."

"OKAY!" Jack said with a smile. "I love pulling pranks on people like this!"

Tasara was sitting on her side of the bed reading and Chazz lay on his stomach on his side of the bed. He grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels, looking for something to watch. Chazz yawned.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" he asked Tasara. Tasara placed her book down and looked at the paper they found in their room on the first day of the cruise.

"We're going to a carnival tomorrow," she said, placing the paper down and started to read her book again. "At the carnival is rides, funnel cake, and fireworks. I think it'll be okay since tomorrow is the fourth of July."

"Yeah, whatever..." Chazz said. Tasara placed her bookmark in her book and placed it in the drawer, but then said,

"Dammit! Jaden stole my cards again!" Tasara said. Tasara got off of the bed and was going to get her cards back, but the door was locked from the outside. "What the hell?"

"What?" Chazz asked.

"Did you lock the door from the outside, you dick weed?"

"No! I bet you did!"

"You were the one who closed the door behind you!"

"Neither of you are to blame, but we are!" Jack shouted from the other side of the door.

"Jack? Is that you?" Tasara hissed. "I swear when I get out of here I will beat you into next week!"

"I am also to blame! Me, Kyree!" she said.

"I'll slaughter you both!" Tasara shouted.

"They locked us in here!" Chazz shouted. He walked over to the door. "Kyree, Jack! Open this door right now!"

"NOPE!" Jack said with a huge smile.

"Then we'll knock the door down!" Tasara and Chazz said in unison. They both kicked at the door, but it didn't move.

"Kick the door all you want, but it will not come down!" Kyree said. "I have the access key to your room and as long as I have the systems shut down, you can't get out! Know, if you will excuse me, I am going to go okay DDR. Be back in an hour and a half!" Kyree skipped down to the game room while Jack went back to his room to work on new machines and whatnot. Tasara and Chazz continued to try and knock the door down.

**. . . .at the deck of the ship, behind a table. . . .**

"You did what?" Jaden and Sy asked Brink. Brink smiled (by the way, I wasn't given a profile, so I am assuming that Brink is a guy).

"I gave Zeta a card and Zane a card after they separated from each from lunch," Brink said. "I wrote them myself, but told Zeta that Zane wrote it and I told Zeta wrote his. They will be here in about two minutes. I heard that Zane wanted to tell her something and I wanted to help him say it."

"That's nice of you," Sy said.

"He's your brother, Sy. Why aren't you helping him?" Jaden asked.

"Because I don't know what I could do for him," Sy said.

"Shush," Brink said. "Here they come." Zeta was the first to show up and she just walked over to the railing of the ship. She looked out of the ocean and smiled. Zane showed up a few moments later and saw Zeta waiting at the railing.

"Hey, Zeta..." he said.

"Hi. It's the ocean lovely?" Zeta asked. Zane stood next to her and looked at the ocean.

"It is," he said. She looked down at her hands and then at Zane. "So...um...you wanted to tell me something, Zane?"

"Uh, yeah," Zane said, now facing her. He held her hands and took a deep breath. "You and I have known each other for a little over a year and my feelings for you have gone over the feeling of friendship, Zeta. You are hyper, kind, caring, funny, pretty...you are everything I look for in a girl. So...I wanted to ask you, for a while now, would you like to be my girlfriend, Zeta?"

Zeta's cheeks turned red like roses and she bit her lower lip. She took a quiet shuddering breath.

**A/N: ah ha! I have left you at a cliff hanger and, personally, I think my best one yet! Hearts are rasing, emotions are going crazy, and Zeta has to say yes or no to Zane! What will she say? The suspense! Also, one last prank awaits Jackie and Hakaru!**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Going All The Way: Summer Vacation!**

**A/N:** hi! Last time, I left you with a cliff hanger! I am so evil, in my own way :) Anyway, what will Zeta say to Zane? Ooh, the suspense! I have also been working on (ta-da!) Going All The Way: Our Second Year! I have been brain storming and have come up with some good stuff. Yes, I am working on it already! Don't worry, this won't end for a while, but I just wanted to say it will happen! Thanks for the reviews and now on with the story!

**.: Chapter 7 :.**

_**Last time...**_

"So...um...you wanted to tell me something, Zane?"

"Uh, yeah," Zane said, now facing her. He held her hands and took a deep breath. "You and I have known each other for a little over a year and my feelings for you have gone over the feeling of friendship, Zeta. You are hyper, kind, caring, funny, pretty...you are everything I look for in a girl. So...I wanted to ask you, for a while now, would you like to be my girlfriend, Zeta?"

Zeta's cheeks turned red like roses and she bit her lower lip. She took a quiet shuddering breath.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zeta's heart was racing and she was so nervous. This was the moment she thought would never come and it was finally here. Zane could feel her grip on his hands tighten a little. He also took a shuddered breath and waited for her answer. Jaden, Sy, and Brink were quiet, their fingers crossed, hoping for Zeta's answer to be a 'yes'. Zeta let go of Zane's hands and turned the other way.

"That's how you really feel?" she asked.

"Yes, Zeta. I've kept these feelings to myself for to long. Please...tell me that...well..you feel the same way to."

"I did and still do," Zeta said. She felt a lump in her throat and swallowed it. She turned to face him again. "I felt that way for a really long time, Zane. I never said anything because I thought you didn't feel that way. I though I was only a friend."

"You are an important person in my life, Zeta. Please tell me your answer. I cannot wait any longer."

"How long have you waited?"

"To long to count, Zeta. When Hakaru first asked you out, I thought I had lost you by not being the first to swallow my own pride and ask you. I was relieved when you said no to him, but I still couldn't gain enough courage to ask you myself. I thought that you didn't like me the way I like you, but now, I see I was wrong. You feel the same way about me I feel about you. I guess I wasn't man enough to ask you then."

"I guess we were both waiting for the other to speak first...but you finally asked."

"I suppose, but, as you said, I am asking you now. Please tell me your answer." She gave him a hug and he returned the hug.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Zane," she said. His hug grew tighter as did her own. "I thought you would never ask and I would have to keep my own feelings locked away."

"I wanted to so badly," Zane said.

"Zane and Zeta are now girlfriend and boyfriend? Oh, god..." Jaden said, gripping the chest of his shirt. He looked over at Sy who wiped a tear away from his eye. "Are you crying, Sy?"

"It makes me happy to see my brother so happy," Sy said with a sniffle. "I couldn't be happier."

"I am glad that they are finally together, but..." Brink said.

"But what?" Jaden asked.

"How are we gonna get out of here without them seeing us and them having the correct assumption that we were spying on them?" Brink asked. They were silent for w moment.

"Crap..." the three said in unison.

**. . . .in room 24. . . .**

Tasara was leaning against the wall next to the door. Chazz was trying to pick the lock of the door.

"Will you give it a rest, Chazz?" Tasara hissed. "Jack built this thing so only he knows how to get it open."

"Do you have any better idea?" Chazz snapped at Tasara.

"Just wait until Kyree comes back with the damn key card, dumb ass," Tasara said.

"At least I am doing something productive," Chazz said, still picking at the lock. Tasara rolled her eyes and watched Chazz continue to pick the lock of the door. Tasara looked at her watch and saw that she and Chazz had been locked in their room for over an hour and a half.

"Hello!" Kyree called from outside the door. "How are you both doing this fine evening?"

"Chazz is trying to pick the lock and I was waiting for you to get back here with the damn key! Now get us out!" Tasara shouted.

"Do you promise not to kill me once I let you out?" Kyree asked.

"Ugh...I promise," Tasara stated. "Now let us out."

"Nope!" Kyree chirped.

"Why the hell not!" Tasara hissed.

"Because Chazz didn't promise that he won't kill me once I let you both out!"

"Chazz, promise her so we can get out!" Tasara said. Chazz rolled his eyes and muttered,

"Okay, okay, I won't kill you." Kyree smiled and turned the systems back on. Tasara and Chazz walked out of the room and glared daggers at Kyree.

"You made a promise!" Kyree chirped.

"Ah, but we promise not to kill you once you let us out of the room," Chazz pointed out. "That doesn't mean we can't destroy you later."

"...Fate is cruel," Kyree said, walking away from Tasara and Chazz. The two grinned in triumph of getting out of the room and possibly giving Kyree nightmares. Tasara was about to walk away to find her friends, but was then stopped by Zeta, who gave her friend a hug.

"Tasara! I have great news!" Zeta said with a smile.

"Okay...what are you so excited about that you are hugging me this way?" Tasara asked. Zeta was hugging her friend from behind, but let go.

"Zane and I are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Zeta said. Tasara just stared at her friend with a blank look on her face.

"You two? Zane? You? Dating?" Tasara asked, unable to finish any sentences. "Whoa...well, congratulations to you both. Did Zane finally have the guts to ask you, Zeta?" Zeta smiled and nodded. Zane came up beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"So, you finally asked her, eh?" Chazz asked, crossing his arms. "About time." Chazz then sighed and looked over at Tasara then he looked down at the ground.

**. . . .It was after dinner that May pulled another trick on Jackie and Hakaru, after learning that they were released from their room. This time she wanted to keep them out of the room and really make them miserable. . . .**

Jackie and Hakaru had gone to many other rooms to see if they could spend the night with other people, but they were rejected at every turn. Apparently, someone had forced pennies in the doorframes, having to door stuck where it was. Finally, they were forced to sleep in the foyer of the ship and Dr. Crowler told them that their room would be open to them again in the morning. Jackie and Hakaru did as they were told and went to the foyer to sleep. May, on the other hand, woke up and was ready to pull her last prank of the day on Jackie and Hakaru. She popped her head into the foyer and held the air horn up to her lips. Carson popped her head in as well.

"Are you sure this will work as we planned?" Carson asked. May nodded and blew the horn. Jackie and Hakaru shot up from where they were sleeping and fell into their traps. When Jackie and Hakaru landed on the ground there was string everywhere that wrapped around their ankles. Every time they tried to stand up they were forced back down.

When Jackie fell she landed in a puddle of honey and was then all sticky.

"What the-? Is this honey?" she asked, looking at her hands and arms. To help herself get up, she grabbed onto a fan that was next to her, but accidently pushed the 'on' button. To her misfortune, feathers were lodged in the fan and were blown all over her. "Feathers! I look like a bird!" she shouted in anguish.

Hakaru, in the meanwhile, was facing his trap. When he hit the floor he landed in corn oil and slid into three open bags of flour. He stood up, after slipping a few times, and looked at his hands, arms, legs and chest.

"I'm covered in flour!"

"It's better than looking like a chicken!" Jackie shouted. They walked over to the door and when they opened it fell on them both, a huge bucket full of brown-black-green paint. Jackie screamed and Hakaru stood in silence for a moment before wiping the paint away from his eyes. May and Carson tried to muffle their laughter so the others on the ship wouldn't wake and Jackie and Hakaru wouldn't see them. What they didn't know is that the air horn had already woken up everyone in the first wing of the ship. In ran Professor Banner, Dr. Crowler, Jack, Zane, Zeta, Tasara, Chazz, Diana, Bastion, Sasha, Theo, Sofia, Sophia, and Sakura. Jackie and Hakaru stared at the people who were now looking at them. Tasara started to muffle her laughter.

"Bitch..." Jackie hissed.

"What happened here!" Dr. Crowler shouted. Dr. Crowler walked up to the door to the foyer after Jackie and Hakaru moved out of the way. May looked at the top of the door and there was the bucket, slightly hanging off the edge of the door. It still had some paint in it. She ran in front of Dr. Crowler and smiled nervously. "Move, May."

"There is nothing to see, Dr. Crowler- ma'am-sir," May stated. Dr. Crowler grabbed the knob of the door after getting May away from the door. He opened it fully and the bucket landed on his head, covering his torso in paint. May and Carson stood against the wall and started to back away from the teacher. Professor Banner tried not to laugh. Diana walked up to Jackie.

"Are you okay, Jackie?" Diana asked. Diana wanted to laugh, but knew it would be rude, so didn't. Jackie just glared at Diana and pushed her out of the way, walking passed her and over to Professor Banner.

"Hakaru, Jackie, your room is accessible now so you can go in and take a shower," he said, his usual smile in place. Jackie and Hakaru walked away from the group and went back to their rooms. People started to chuckle seeing notes placed on Jackie and Hakaru's backs. Jackie's said "Chicken Butt" and Hakaru's said "Inviso-Bill" since he was as white as a ghost.

"YOU!" Dr. Crowler shouted, pointing to May, or at least he thought he was. Since he had the bucket on his head, he couldn't see. Professor Banner took the bucket off of Crowler's head and he saw that he was pointing to Zeta. "Oh...sorry...YOU!" He pointed to May. "YOU ARE TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM FOR THE NEXT WEEK BECAUSE OF THIS! YOU HEAR ME! A WEEK!"

"Uh, Crowler," Professor Banner said. "We are going to the carnival tomorrow and her ticket had already been paid for, so we can't get a refund on it. She has to go."

"Hm...uh...YOU ARE ON LOCK DOWN THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW!" Crowler then walked away to go wash up. Of course, May smiled as other started to laugh, reading the note on Crowler's back that said "Painted Man-Lady". Professor Banner smiled at May, knowing he gave her one more day of freedom before her lock down.

Still giggling, everyone walked back to their rooms for the next morning they would be at the carnival on another island.

**A/N: she said yes! Zeta said yes! Woo! There is one couple down and two more to go, but can Chazz swallow his pride and ask Tasara? By the time Bastion asks Diana will it be too late? Who knows? In the next chapter;**

**They are at the carnival and there are roller coasters, the tunnel of love, cotton candy, and Tasara vs. Chazz competition!**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Going All The Way: Summer Vacation!**

**A/N:** woo! Time to go to a carnival! Those are so much fun. Thanks for your reviews and we broke 100! Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much everyone! As celebration for the over 100 reviews, I am combining chapter 8 and 9 into one big, funny chapter! A gift from me to all of you. Let's start the chapter!

Oh and what is weird is that here (chapter 8) they are going to a carnival when in _Going All The Way! _They went to a theme park in chapter 8! Isn't that weird?

**.: Chapter 8 :.**

"CCCAAARRRNNNIIIVVVAAALLL!" Jaden shouted as he jumped out of bed. He ripped his pajamas off and under his pajamas was his clothes. He grinned and then looked over at the clock. The color in his face drained out. "I OVER SLEPT!" He ran out of his room, closing the door behind him, ran through five different hallways, got onto the deck, ran out of the ramp, and ran into the carnival after stopping for a moment to hand his ticket to the man at the entrance.

Meanwhile, Tasara, Zeta, Diana, and the others were playing a few games before going on any rides. Actually, they just wanted to get Tasara and Chazz out of competition mode.

"Are you guys done now?" Zeta asked her friends. Chazz and Tasara looked at the other games in the area and nodded after playing all of them.

"Nope," Tasara said, looking at the arcade. "Are you up for a little DDR? Or did you lie?"

"What?" Chazz asked. "The question is did you lie?"

"What are they talking about?" Zane asked.

"Acegik told me that he told them that the other told him that they said they could beat the other in a DDR match," Zeta said with a smile.

"...Oh..." Zane said. He heard what she said, but it was a little hard to follow. After a moment of thinking he got it. Tasara and Chazz are into the arcade and the others followed. Eventually, Chazz and Tasara found the DDR machine that was in the back of the arcade. Acegik was already there.

"You two gonna play?" he asked.

"And I will win," Tasara said. Chazz rolled his eyes and they inserted their quarters into the machine. Chazz got to choose the first song and it was 'butterfly' (by the way, they are playing Dance Dance Revolution Extreme 2). The others walked away from Tasara and Chazz as they played their game.

Sy grabbed Zane's arm and pulled him aside, dragging him over to a Tekken 3 machine.

"Let's play this!" Sy said with a smile. Zane looked and the game and nodded. They put their quarters in, Zane coming out victorious. "Wanna play again?"

"No," Zane said. "I don't even know why I played this game in the first place."

"How about to play against Diana?" Bastion asked. "I played against her when we went to that theme park during the school year and she is very good and these types of games."

"I thought art was your thing, not video games," Sy said.

"My brother and I played the Tekken games all of the time in his room when our parents were fighting," Diana said. "It kept us occupied for hours on end."

"So, you think you can beat The Sy?" Sy asked. Diana raised a brow at him speaking in third person.

"You spoke in third person. Looks like someone has been listening to Chazz to much," Zeta said. Sy grinned. Diana shrugged her shoulders and put her quarters into the machine. They played for a while until all of Sy's players were knocked out. Diana won. She looked over at Sy and smiled.

"Ooookkkaaayyyy," Sy said. "Good game."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tasara said, walking over to the others. Chazz had a huge smiled on his face as Tasara handed him twenty dollars.

"That's what I thought," he said with a grin.

"Bastard..." Tasara said under her breath.

"Are you done fighting?" Zane asked, holding Zeta's hand.

"Yup," Tasara said. Chazz nodded as he placed the twenty dollars in his pocket.

"Okay," Diana said, pulling the map of the carnival out of her pocket. "We are here and the first ride is all the way over here, but we will be going past the water rides on our way there. Do you guys wanna go on any water rides?"

"Sure," they all said, having their swimsuits under their clothes. She smiled and they all headed for the water rides. Once they got there, they decided to go on the first water ride which was like a giant water slide. There were two slides: 1) has twists and turns, and 2) goes straight down. The girls and guys had taken their shirts off, the guys showing off their chests and the girls in their bikini tops. Zeta and Diana were having a conversation when Zeta's cell phone went off. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Zeta, where are you guys?"

"Jaden?" Zeta asked. "We're at the water slides. Where are you?"

"I don't know."

"Well describe the place to me," she said.

"Well, there are a lot of people here. Some people have their shirts off, they're talking a lot. To my left there is a large green slide that goes straight down and next to that is one that has twists and turns." Zeta raised a brow and turned around.

"Ah!" she said, seeing Jaden behind her, his back facing her.

"And there is-"

"Turn around, Jaden." He turned, still talking on his cell.

"Oh, and here you are! Hi!" Zeta hung up her phone and smiled. He put his cell phone in his back pocket.

"What took you so long, Jaden?" Diana asked.

"I over slept," Jaden said with a grin.

"I see," Bastion said. After talking about Jaden waking up late they talked about different things as the line advanced to the ride. After the rides, everyone was wet and didn't really feel like going on another water ride. So they decided to go on one of Jaden's personal favorites, The Round Up. Afterwards they were going to get some lunch. Two to three people sat on a...thing...(I can't remember what they are called, whoa that is sad). Jaden and Sy sat on one of them. Diana offered to sit with them, but they wanted to go with each other. Diana went with Tasara to prevent a "Chazz has to sit with Tasara" scenario. Zeta and Zeta went with one another leaving Chazz and Bastion together. As they rode down the slides, Jaden and Sy started to...sing? Not just any song though;

_**My life is spiraling downward  
I couldn't get enough money to go to the \'Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry\\\' concert.  
Which sucks because they play some of my favorite songs like, \'Stab My Heart cause I Love You and \'Rip Apart My Soul and of course, \'Stabby Rip Stab Stab\'.**_

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TWO! YOU CAN'T SHUT UP FOR ANYTHING!" Tasara shouted from the other slide.Afterwards, they were a little wet, so they put their clothes back on and headed for the food stands. This time; the girls went to get the food and the guys stayed at the table, but Jaden and Sy, being who they are, went to go help the girls...actually they just wanted to get their food first because they were starving. Bastion decided to break the silence at the table.

"Zane, congratulations on you finally asking Zeta to be your girlfriend," he said.

"Thanks, Bastion," Zane said.

"Now, when will you ask Diana to be your girlfriend, Bastion?" Chazz asked.

"_Not him too..." _Bastion thought. "Diana and I are just friends, Chazz. I have no intention on asking her out on a date or anything right now."

"You are so full of shit," Chazz said.

"Well, you have no room to talk," Bastion said, shooting a glare at Chazz. "After all, we are the ones that caught you making out with Tasara in the, broom closet at the museum earlier this year."

"Yeah, when will you make a move?" Zane asked.

"Why would I make a move on her? She is my rival!" Chazz shouted. "I would **never ever **ask her out on a date!"

"Wrong," Bastion said. "If I remember correctly, you took her to Morton's Steak House for Valentines Day." Chazz crossed his arms and sat back in his chair, placing his feet on the table. Bastion sighed and didn't speak to Chazz for another few moments before Jaden and Sy came back over.

"I love...juice! Juicejuicejuice,ilovejuice,comeonbabyjuicejuicejuiceme!" Jaden shouted. Zane, Chazz, and Bastion stared at their friend as he drank his juice. "What?"

"Nothing," Bastion said with a smile. Diana and the other girls walked over with trays of pizza and soda.

"Who got the pepperoni?" Diana asked.

"Me," Chazz said. Tasara took the tray from Diana and handed Diana the tray she was holding. Tasara walked up to Chazz, pushed his feet off of the table, and placed the tray there. He rolled his eyes. "Thanks, 'mom'."

"Let me help you some more," Tasara said. She got behind Chazz's seat and pushed him closer to the table, or more into the table. He couldn't breath. "To tight?"

"To tight!" Chazz shouted. Tasara pulled his chair back a little and he took a deep breath. She smirked and sat down across the table, next to Jaden and across from Chazz.

"So what rides do you wanna go on next?" Diana asked.

"I'm not sure. Can I see the map for a moment?" Zeta asked. Diana nodded and handed her friend the map. She and Zane looked at the map trying to find a fast ride.

"Are you two done trying to kill each other now?" Bastion asked both Chazz and Tasara. They looked at Bastion, then at each other, and back at Bastion.

"No."

"Oh, I see," he said as he continued to eat his pizza.

"Oh my god!" Jaden shouted. "Do they have **_it_** here!"

"What are you talking about?" Zeta asked.

"The ride that has changed the lives if many and continues, even today, to make people come together..." Jaden said, holding a flashlight up under his chin. He turned it off and smiled at his friends.

"And what is this ride?" Diana asked.

"It is the ride that makes a difference..." Jaden said.

"Just tell us what the damn ride is!" Tasara and Chazz shouted at Jaden. Jaden nodded in fear of his two friends hurting him in the near future. He turned on the flashlight again.

"The Tunnel of Love..." Jaden said, followed by a maniacal laugh. He then put the flashlight away.

"Oh..." Diana and Bastion said.

"Sounds cute!" Zeta said, hugging Zane. He smiled a little.

"Sounds...nice," Diana said, her cheeks adorning a light pink color.

"Good, 'cause we're all going on!" Jaden said, pumping his fist up into the air. "Now, time to find someone to go on the ride with!" Jaden jumped out of his seat and went to find his other friends that were girls and Sy followed him.

"How about we clean up the table?" Zane asked. The others nodded and picked up their trash to throw it away. After they finished picking up their trash and throwing it away, they walked over to the Tunnel of Love and waited for Jaden and Sy with the people they wanted to go on with.

**A/N: The Tunnel of Love is their next ride and it seems like Chazz and Bastion are a little uneasy about it! Diana is nervous and Tasara wants to punch Chazz so hard in the mouth it will wake up his dentist! **

**_Question and Answer_: **_In an upcoming chapter there will be a special twist in one of the couples which is either Diana/Bastion or Tasara/Chazz! It seems like their relationship will be in some trouble after this event! So, which couple do you think it will be?_

**_Answer_: **_can't tell you yet! The answer will be revealed in the next chapter...or will it?_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Going All The Way: Summer Vacation!**

**A/N:** time for sparks to fly in the Tunnel of Love! What will happen? Well, you have to read the chapter to figure it out!

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Have some cookies and milk!

**Familiar-Possessed-Eria: **Yes, I am a girl. And why should I get rid of cliffies? They add suspense to a story!

**Acegik13: **I am evil aren't I? Actually, the twist isn't in this chapter :) Sorry. I must be really evil then. Just kidding, of course.

**Raven's soul sister: **No, you guessed wrong. Tasara and Chazz get a huge wake up call in a later chapter. You can still have a cookie though.

**Kunsi The Masterworker: **Hi! I haven't talked to you in a while! Nice to see you again! Of course, I'll put Kunsi back in! A concert? Sounds cool to add to the story! I'd have to use the songs you choose? That's fine with me. I don't mind. And, I will e-mail you if there is something I wish to discuss with you :)

**.: Chapter 9 :.**

Tasara stood next to the rides entrance, tapping her foot impatiently. Jaden and Sy had been gone for about ten minutes. Theo and Sophia then walked up to the group of teens and Tasara asked;

"Have you seen Jaden and Sy on your way here?"

"Nope," Theo said. "I didn't see 'em."

"I did," Sophia piped up. "They were on their way over here."

"Thanks," Zeta said as Theo and Sophia entered the ride. After a few more moments of silence Jaden and Sy walked up to their friends. Jaden was with Fallon and Sy was with May. Tasara wanted to knock Jaden so hard it would send him into Ra yellow, but kept herself from hitting him. "What took you guys?"

"Sorry, but we stopped for cotton candy!" Jaden said. "I got you all some cotton candy as well!" Jaden tossed Zeta and Zane blue cotton candy, Diana and Bastion pink cotton candy, and Tasara and Chazz purple (grape, my fav!). "Now, let's get onto the ride!" Jaden and Sy walked in first with their partners, followed by the others. Zane, Zeta, Bastion, Diana, Sy, May, Jaden, and Fallon got onto the ride without issue, but they had to push Tasara and Chazz into one of the small boats.

Zane and Zeta hugged each other as the ride went forward and behind their boat was Diana and Bastion. Diana sat on the far left and Bastion sat on the far right.

"Are you...uh...having fun today?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "It's a lot of fun. You?"

"Yeah, it's nice coming here with friends," Bastion said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So far, I have thought that this whole vacation has been a lot of fun."

"I feel the same way. Just being with my friends all the time makes everything fun and interesting."

"That's only if Tasara and Chazz are around."

"Or Jaden and Sy," Diana pointed out. Bastion nodded and they both smiled a little.

"You want some cotton candy?" Bastion asked, the bag of cotton candy on his lap.

"Sure," Diana said. He smiled and opened the bag, handing it to her once it was open. She took out a little and handed the bag back to Bastion. As the ride progressed Bastion and Diana started to inch towards each other until they were finally sitting right next to each other. Diana rubbed her forearm.

"Cold?" Bastion asked.

"Just a little," Diana said. She felt a little cold, but the shiver that went down her back and made her a little shaky was her nervousness. Bastion took his jacket off (it's red with black sleeves and on the back it has the duel academy symbol) and handed it to Diana.

"Here."

"Oh, you don't have to offer me your jacket. Besides, you might get a little chilly later."

"I'll be fine," Bastion said pleasantly. "Right now I'm concerned about you." She smiled and put the jacket on.

"Thanks..."

"Anytime," he said.

- - - -

Tasara and Chazz didn't face each other. They had just finished an argument, neither being the winner of it. Little ways behind their boat was Theo and Sophia and behind them was Jaden and Fallon. Theo looked at the couple in front of him.

"Hmm," Theo said. "We have to mend the rift that still splits those two apart."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Sophia asked Theo. He thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers. He knew Jaden would be up for anything. He got out his phone and sent Jaden a text message. Jaden sent him a text message back saying he was up for it. They then heard a splash from behind them and looked over the side of the boat. Jaden swam passed them and quietly came up to Chazz's side of the boat.

"What is he doing?" Sophia asked.

"Just watch and see," Theo grinned. Kyree, who was in front of Tasara and Chazz, saw Jaden when she turned and smiled with glee. She got her camera out of her small bag and got ready. Jaden, trying to keep up with the moving boat, got some water in his hand and was able to hit Tasara in the side of the face with it, making it look like Chazz had done it.

"You are so juvenile!" Tasara hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Chazz asked, facing Tasara. Once he looked at her, water hit him in the face. He wiped the water away from his eyes and gave Tasara sour look. "What the hell was that for?"

"You started it," hissed the fuming girl.

"I didn't start it, but I will end it."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Fine!" Chazz shouted. They were about to get into a fighting stance until Jaden grabbed the rim of the boat and was able to tip it so that Chazz lost his balance (yes, the idiot stood up) and he landed on top of Tasara. She was still sitting, but she was bent back a little, her hair close to the waters surface from the edge of the boat. She looked down at Chazz's head as his face was buried in her chest. Her eye twitched. Theo and Sophia started to laugh a little and Kyree went crazy with the pictures. Chazz averted his eyes and looked up at Tasara who was just about ready to punch him.

"I can explain," he said, his face still in her chest.

_**After the ride**_

Chazz rubbed the spot on his cheek that was slapped and the lump on his head. Tasara walked a head of him with her arms crossed. Bastion and Diana walked behind the two, confused.

"So...did you guys enjoy the ride?" Zeta asked, holding Zane's hand. Zane and Zeta both looked back at their friends.

"Hell no!" Tasara said, anger in her voice. "That pervert buried his face in my chest!"

"Chazz!" Zeta and Diana shouted. Zeta hit Chazz in the stomach and Diana kicked him in the shin.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Chazz complained.

"That's what you get for making a perverted move," Theo chuckled as he and Sophia walked by the group.

"Jaden, why are you all wet?" Bastion asked. Jaden smiled.

"I fell off the boat!" he said with a smile.

"Actually, he-!" Fallon then saw Jaden's hand slap over her mouth.

"Nothing," Jaden said. He took his hand off of Fallon's mouth and smiled innocently.

"Oh, Bastion, here's your jacket back," Diana said.

"You can keep it," Bastion said. "I'm not cold right now and you may need it for today, so go on ahead. Keep it." Diana blushed a bright pink that no one, but Zeta and Tasara could see. Zane smiled a little, knowing that Bastion was trying unlike Chazz with Tasara.

"Thanks..." she said. Bastion smiled.

"Okay, now that this is settled, what should we do now?" Zane asked. Zeta thought for a moment.

"I think the fireworks will be starting soon," Zeta said. "How about we all head to the Ferris wheel so we can get good seats for it!"

"Okay," Zane said. "Is everyone okay with that?" The others nodded and they all walked over to the Ferris wheel.

**A/N; Bastion and Diana fluff! Chazz should watch his back when Jaden is in the room, 'cause who knows what stunt he'll pull! In the next chapter, you guessed it, more fluffiness! Also, soon, very soon, is the chapter with a special twist for Chazz and Tasara!**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Going All The Way: Summer Vacation!**

**A/N:** Hello one and all! The last chapter had a bit of fluffiness and this chapter, you guessed it, also has a lot o' fluff and fun! But first, some review replies!

**nightmare car: **I'm sorry that Jack hasn't been in the past two chapters, but he is a major character, basically. He'll come back very soon. No need to worry yourself. Also, thanks for the review!

**Catwarrior: **Yes, they do need to swallow their pride and just go out already, but it's not in them to do that. Don't worry...it may happen...

**Drackial: **That's how a lot of people catagorize the couples. Diana and Bastion; adorable. Zane and Zeta; cool. Chazz and Tasara; entertaining. "I can explain" is such a classic I just had to have Chazz say it.

**.: Chapter 10 :.**

They were walking over to the Ferris wheel, having to make a few stops because Jaden either wanted cotton candy or a soda. They had about ten minutes before the fireworks and decided to just hang around the Ferris wheel area until it was time. Fallon was then called over by one of her friends.

"Fallon, come on! You said you would watch the fireworks with us, remember!" he friend called. Fallon nodded and looked over at Jaden.

"Thanks for going on the tunnel of love with me," she smiled. He smiled back.

"No problem," Jaden said. As Fallon walked away she called back;

"J'aime que toi!" Jaden gave his friends a puzzling look.

"Okay, what the hell did she just say?" Chazz asked, his hands in his pocket. Zeta thought for a moment and tried to remember what she had learned in French class at her old school before coming to duel academy. She looked over at Tasara and Diana, knowing that asking them would be pointless. Diana took Latin and Tasara decided to take German. She thought again and then grinned.

"I know what she said," Zeta said, her grin still in place.

"What does it mean then?" Zane asked. She whispered it into his ear and he smiled a little.

"Isn't that cute?" Zeta asked her boyfriend. He nodded and held her hand. Jaden gave Zeta a look that screamed, 'I wanna know what it means now!'. Zeta smiled knowing that Jaden was oblivious to the fact that Fallon had a crush on him. What she said meant 'I love you' in French. She smiled at this even though it was a little sad that he couldn't get the message.

After a while if talking, they were finally on the Ferris wheel and looking up at the sky, waiting for the fireworks to go off. Zane had his arm on Zeta's shoulders and her head rested on his shoulder. To start small talk between them, Zeta asked;

"Zane, why didn't you tell me that you liked me a long time ago?" Zane looked at her.

"Well, I was just a little...embarrassed. What if I was to tell you, but you didn't like me?"

"I would have thought that was really cute."

"You would have?"

"Of course, I would have! But, when I first met you, you seemed a little to stuffy and strict, but now that I know you I like you a lot. It just took some time to get past your serious face and see what was under that."

"I guess...When I first saw you, I thought you were a very hyper active girl who acted her shoe size rather than her age. I was proven wrong."

"I'll say," Zeta stated. They decided to change the subject shortly after that.

- - - -

Diana and Bastion sat close. Diana still felt a little chilly even with the jacket on, so Bastion held her in a loose hug to help her stay warm. They had started a few small conversations which quickly died out. They could hear Chazz and Tasara argue with each other, but that eventually died out as well, but it would start up again and continue in that cycle.

Bastion was about to say something, but then chocked on his words. He didn't say anything. The same happened to Diana and she stayed quiet as well. Sitting in silence wasn't really working out for the two of them and Bastion eventually let go of Diana and sat back. Diana turned her head and looked over at the ship. Since they were so high up she could see it clearly. For some reason the ship looked very interesting at the moment. She took her hair out of the loose bun it was in and placed the hair band around her wrist. She then crossed her arms and remained silent.

"_Okay, Bastion, pull yourself together..." _he thought. _"Out of everything you can do, duel, crack passwords, figure out the hardest equations; you can't talk to a girl! Come on, pull yourself together and ask her out on a date. Maybe we could go to one of the small restaurants on the ship or something...hmm...it's worth a shot. Okay, here I go." _He cleared his throat and tapped Diana on the shoulder.

"Diana?" he asked. She faced him and smiled pleasantly. He felt his words get caught in his throat again, but was able to quickly recover.

"Yeah?" she asked. He rubbed the back of his neck and started to blush a little. Diana noticed this and she kept on smiling.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in-"

"Isn't this great!" someone asked from behind Diana.

"Ah!" Diana shouted. She then gave Bastion a hug and her heart was racing. "Who was that?"

"_So much for asking her out..why is it when someone wants to ask another person out something happens?" _Bastion thought. He looked over and saw Jack. "How did you get all the way up here?"

"I have these cool boots that I can use to fly like Peter Pan, my friends!" Jack said and then laughed manically. "They are sooooooo cool! COOL I TELL YOU! You wanna try? I KNOW YOU DO! DIANA COME ON DOWN! YOU ARE THE FIRST CONTESTANT!"

"I'd rather not," Diana said, now calm. She let go of Bastion and sat back as Jack hovered in front of them. "Who knows what will happen once I put those on. Besides, I want to stay here." Jack looked over at Bastion and laughed again.

"Did I interrupt something?" Jack chuckled, narrowing his eyes at Bastion.

"No," Bastion quickly said. "Nothing at all. Now, can you move? The fireworks are about to go off and you are blocking our view."

"Right...I'll leave you both alone...right here...very high up...alone...with each other..." Jack then flew off to get his own view of the fireworks from higher up.

"So...what were you going at ask me?" Diana asked. Bastion swallowed the lump in his throat.

"It can wait," he said. "It's not that important." He knew very well it was important, but he didn't want it to weigh on Diana's mind. She nodded and they both looked up at the sky as the fire works went off.

- - - -

"I hate fireworks..." Chazz hissed, his arms crossed.

"You could have gone with Jaden and Sy," Tasara said, anger in her voice. She was still very upset with the whole Tunnel of Love accident.

"I am NOT hanging out with those two at the arcade place. Who knows what they will try to pull with me being the only one there. I can't control the both of them!" Chazz shouted.

"Like I care," Tasara hissed.

"You're still mad at me, right?"

"Damn straight."

"It wasn't my fault! Something tipped the boat and I fell over!"

"Well, you shouldn't have stood up on the boat in the first place!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"You are such a liar and a pervert!"

"Well, if it was intensional, which it wasn't, I would have to say that I missed my target big time!"

"Missed? What the hell do you mean by-!" She couldn't finish her sentence before Chazz's lips met hers. She eventually, after the shock wore away, melted into it.

"_I guess I can forgive him...this time."_

**A/N: Fluff and much more was in here! But next time in chapter 11:**

**Tension rises between Tasara and Chazz as Jackie makes her final stand before having to leave duel academy for good. What does she have planned? Whatever it is, it will crush Tasara and might even destroy their relationship.**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_ **


	11. Chapter 11: note!

**Going All The Way: Summer Vacation!**

**note!**

_**Dear reviewers,**_

Due to events; school and whatnot, my updates will become more and more spread apart. Also, on another note, I have a large brain block on this story which adds to the time span between updates. This is a perfect opportunity for you to come up with ideas for future chapters and/or things that could happen in the next chapter. Remember that the next chapter is a little more serious than others and I don't think there will be very many funny moments in it.

Thank you!

**YokotheLovelessWarrior**


	12. Chapter 12

**Going All The Way: Summer Vacation!**

**A/N:** Hi! Sorry about the update gap, but a lot has been happening; the football game, quizzes, homework, and a few things on a more personal matter. Now it is time for an event that might destroy Tasara and Chazz's relationship! Ooh, the tension! What will happen? What does Jackie do? You'll have to read and find out!

**.: Chapter 12 :.**

It was the next morning and everyone was a little worn out because of the fair. Jack had no intension on stopping the ship for another stop since he as well was a little tired. A lot of people spent most of their times on the deck, in their rooms, and in the arcade. Jaden and Sy, of course, were in the arcade.

"Here we go!" Jaden shouted, slipping a coin into the machine. The music started playing and he and Sy started to press on the arrows. They were still getting used to playing DDR. After a minute of playing the words 'Game Over' came up in big red letters.

"You guys suck," Acegik said, his arms crossed. He had been watching Sy and Jaden play at least six rounds of DDR.

"We are still getting used to the arrows and the speed of the songs!" Sy protested.

"You're on beginner mode..." Acegik said. Sy and Jaden ignored him and put in more coins to play once again. After a while Acegik left his two 'friends' to their game and went to play something else. Waiting for Jaden and Sy to stop playing would waste precious moments of his life that he would never get back.

**GAME OVER**

"Darn!" Jaden shouted. "Acegik was right...we do suck." Zeta and Zane looked over at the two boys as they tried once again. Zeta and Zane had been sitting at a small table in the game room, watching the two.

"Those two seem to have an endless supply of energy," Zeta smiled. Zane nodded in agreement as Jaden and Sy played another round. Jaden and Sy yelled in frustration as the screen went back and the words 'Game Over' appeared again. Sy and Jaden came over to Zeta and Zane. Jaden then hugged Zeta and acted like he was crying.

"I suck!" he shouted in anguish. "I suck at this game! I suck, I suck, I suck! Wah!"

"It's not that you suck, it's just that you're not very good at it," Zeta said, trying to calm her friend down. He stopped whining for a moment and looked at Zeta. He was silent and then his eyes got big.

"I'm not very good at it?"

"Yeah."

"IN OTHER WORDS; I SUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Zeta slapped her forehead and sighed as Jaden continued to moan and complain. Sy just stood next to his brother and watched the spectacle.

"There, there," Zeta said, patting the boy on the back. "Zane, where's Bastion and Diana?"

"Oh, their in their room," Zane said. "Bastion is doing something on his laptop and Diana is drawing some sketches. They said they'd meet up with us later."

"Okay," she smiled. He smile fell as Jaden used her shirt to wipe away his tears.

**With Chazz and Tasara...**

"Chazz, what the hell are you doing?"

"Just stand still."

"What for?"

"I'm going to show you something."

"Another one? The last one hurt."

"I said sorry, but why are you complaining? You got back up and we tried it again."

"It still hurt none the less. Plus, how the hell did you learn these moves?"

"Practice. Lots of practice," Chazz said, wiping the sweat off of his fore head. He got back into a fighting stance. They had been teaching each other new martial arts moves for the afternoon since they had nothing better to do.

"How about I show you one," Tasara said. Chazz shrugged his shoulders and put his arms down. "Now bring your leg up and try to bring it down onto my shoulder."

"Okay," he said. He did as the girl instructed and brought his leg down on her shoulder, but she caught it before it hit her.

"Now, once someone tries to hit you in the shoulder like this to bring you to your knees, you grab their ankle, place your second hand under their shin and..." She flipped Chazz over her shoulder and he landed on his back on the bed. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at the black haired teen as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well...that was interesting...and it kinda hurt," he said.

"I'm gonna go get a bottle of water from the bar in the arcade," Tasara said. "You want one?"

"Sure," Chazz said. "It —"

"I know, I know. It must be sparkling water," Tasara interrupted. "Jeez." She walked out of the room and down the hallway. Chazz smiled a little after the door closed. He grabbed his small cloth and wiped his forehead with it. He heard the door open again and turned to see not Tasara, but Jackie.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. She closed the door behind her and she tilted her head. She was wearing a jean miniskirt and a white tank top. She walked over to him.

"I just wanted to see you before I leave duel academy," Jackie said. "My parents are sending me to a private school."

"Well..I don't know what to tell you about that," Chazz said. "And why did you want to see me exactly?"

"What? A girl can't see the man that she thinks is the smartest, bravest, strongest, and most handsome guy in her school? Now that's just mean, Chazz." Chazz smiled at the compliments and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I am one of the best."

"One of the best? You _are _the best."

"You're right, I am the best. Better than Zane and everyone else."

"You are," she said. She placed her arms on his shoulders and pushed him against the wall, her body close to his. "You're the best there is, Chazz." He smiled again at the continuous compliments. They heard something drop and they both looked in the doorway. There stood Tasara. She turned her head as a tear ran down her cheek. Jackie grinned evilly.

**A/N; ooh! What will happen next? You'll have to wait and find out! Will Chazz and Tasara be broken up forever or can they heal the wound between them? Find out in the next chapter!**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
